


Le Chef de Cuisine

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Because when you're a mild mannered chef you gotta be rough in bed, Chef AU, M/M, cameraman!Gavin, chef!Ryan, probably more than slight, slight BDSM stuff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: Gavin is just getting by, getting whatever gigs he can.  And then he ends up working for the cooking show of one Mr. Ryan Haywood.  And he keeps looking at him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this came into being after an rtaa binge with ManickMondays (m4d-m4x on tumblr) and this was born.  
> And then I wanted to write it.
> 
> So this is likely just going to be almost a series of little vignettes.

“Have you talked to Ryan at all?”

Gavin looked up from the equipment checklist to glance at his director, before looking over the list again.  “Not really.  Maybe a couple times.  He made me a snack once between shots.  Why?”

“Because he asked about you.” The director nearly whispered it, as if he was revealing some sort of awe inspiring inspiration.

“Ok. And?”

“Ryan Haywood, the celebrity chef, asked about you! I’m just saying, he seemed interested in knowing more about you.”

“I mean, I’m just a camera man.  What did you tell him?” Gavin wasn’t sure where this was going, but he played along like he did.  He really just wanted to get back to work.

“Just a bit about you past experience and your role here on set.  Not a lot, just enough to him satisfied.”

“Ok… Why was he interested in my career?”

“I think he just wanted to know a bit more about you.” The director smiled before shoving Gavin’s shoulder a little. “Maybe you should talk to him more.  Maybe you’d make a friend.”

“Um, ok.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” The director gave one last knowing smile before turning away to leave Gavin alone.

“Yeah.  See you.”

\---

_Christ_ , the director could not have been more right about talking to Ryan some more.  Gavin went to talk to Ryan between segments, like was suggested, and they really hit it off.  Gavin didn’t get what was happening at first, he thought Ryan was just being friendly.  But when he made up a little snack out of some of the extra ingredients lying around – for the second or third time he’d done that in just the week they’d been shooting his show – Gavin thought he understood. Ryan passed him the small plate and leaned up against the counters close to Gavin, their shoulders nearly touched.  And it wasn’t until he looked into Ryan’s eyes with a mouthful of bacon and mushroom did he notice how attractive Ryan really was.  Sure, he fucked around with guys previously, but they were just quick fucks he never saw again.

But Ryan was something different.

Gavin knew Ryan was different when he was having his face pushed down by him onto the set counters as he was being fucked harder than he’d ever been fucked before.

Ryan often stayed later than some of the crew to look over the shooting and ingredient list for the next day.  Gavin also stayed later to make sure all of the cameras were in order, and they were ready for the next day of shooting.  But after a few minutes of quiet after the last crew member had left, Ryan came up behind Gavin and took him by the hips.  Before Gavin could yelp, Ryan was in his ear, whispering about how much he wanted him, and how he knew that Gavin felt the same way.

And in an instant, Gavin was turned around and pressing his lips against Ryan’s in a fevered kiss.  Something desperate, and scandalous.  He was kissing a famous chef.  On the set of his new TV show.  This was a first.  He’d fucked many people many places.  But nothing was like this.

Gavin never knew he liked being rough life this.  He liked to fuck hard, there was no denying that.  But he learned in that first time with Ryan that he also liked it when his hands were pinned above his head as he was pressed against the fridge.  And when Ryan whispered in his ear how hard he was going to fuck him, and how good his moans sounded.  And when Ryan told him to beg to be pinned against the counters, in front of the very cameras he operated every day.

And he went along with it.  It was so good having Ryan press his bare chest against the cold countertop and press into him with little preparation.  As long as Ryan was pressed against his back and carding one hand through his hair and tugging on the strands, with the other digging into his hip.  He was excited at the idea that he might have bruises when he went home that night.

He was excited to be with Ryan again.

The moment Gavin came with Ryan’s fingers pulling his head back by his hair, he knew that Ryan was someone he could come back to.  He came and in a few more moments, Ryan was moaning his name and burying himself deep inside Gavin to come as well.

There were a few moments where the space was just filled with the sounds of their pants as they came down from their high.  But once Ryan caught his breath and tossed out the condom, he was running his fingers through Gavin’s hair and asking how he was doing.  The lack of response that came from Gavin seemed to worry him at first, and Gavin wasn’t entirely sure why, but once his vision came back into focus, he was able to tell Ryan that he was doing fine. 

More than fine. 

Fantastic, even.

“We need to… this is definitely happening again…” Gavin trailed off happily, his eyes drooping.  But they shot open again, when Ryan tilted his head to press a few gentle kisses to his lips before heading off to find a washcloth.  Something about it made Gavin’s chest feel warm.  This sort of care from Ryan felt just as good as sex.  And he wanted more of that, too.

He was glad that decided to talk to Ryan that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't seen each other for months, but now at a party, Gavin sees him again and can't leave him alone.

Gavin and Ryan kept up their little relationship for the length of the shooting.  They would find any opportunity to steal themselves away to make out, or just straight up have sex.

Ryan apologized after the first time they were together, taking Gavin out to a restaurant as a form of apology.  He told him that he didn’t mean to treat him in such a way without complete consent on Gavin’s part.  Gavin said it didn’t matter to him, it was the best sex he’d had in his life.  He didn’t even know that he was into it.  That seemed to make Ryan feel worse, but Gavin kept going about how it was so amazing, and it would be even nicer if they could try it again.  Maybe feel out what this was all about.

What it was about was sex.

At least on Gavin’s end.  But then again, what relationship wasn’t.  He and Ryan got on amazingly with just this physical relationship, there was no need to ruin it all with any sort of feelings, or formality that Ryan seemed to be aiming for.  But Gavin had a clever way of getting around that.  Any time Ryan tried to discuss his feelings, Gavin would kiss him.  It shut him up and got him going on something far closer to Gavin’s interests.

-

When the end of the shooting for Ryan’s show came to a close for the season, Gavin actually began to feel… sad.  The thought that he wouldn’t see Ryan nearly every day made him genuinely sad.

But that was because he’d miss the sex.  That’s all it was.

It wasn’t the fact that he felt a pang in his chest as he laid in the bed of a hotel room with Ryan after a nice dinner together and fantastic romp.  He had just grown close to Ryan, and they were pretty good friends outside of the sex.  He would miss that.  That’s it.  Because this famous, suave, sexy chef was also a complete nerd and would discuss video games and science with him.  It wasn’t that he was the first one to truly spar with words when it came to Gavin’s questions.  He would miss being with Ryan like that.  And there was no telling if Gavin would be the one hired on any other show Ryan worked on.  But this was the moment to come to terms with that.  He likely wouldn’t see Ryan again.

Gavin pulled Ryan out of his dose with kisses all over his face and body, slowly descending below the sheets.

-

Once filming wrapped, Gavin was moving on to finding his next job.  And while he didn’t _forget_ about Ryan, he became too invested in his next projects to really worry about whatever lingering… _feelings_ he had for him. 

He could find other guys to fuck.  Sure, no one could fuck him the same way Ryan did.  They were either too rough, or not rough enough.  And they didn’t care for him in the same way that Ryan did.  N-not that that mattered.

But when he woke up alone, or didn’t have someone check up on him afterward, he was flooded with thoughts of how Ryan would’ve cared for him, and stayed with him.

He had to get Ryan out of his head.

But even visiting his parents meant that he saw him all the time.  His mother had become nearly obsessed with Ryan Haywood in the past few months, getting nearly every cookbook he had, and making sure that no one interrupted her when his show came on air.  It became even worse when Gavin offhandedly mentioned that he worked on the production of the cooking show.  She would not leave him alone until he disclosed every detail of what that was like.  Gavin had trouble thinking of anything other than how good in bed he was.

Definitely not for his mother to hear.

Finally, _finally_ , when Gavin was sure that he was over Ryan, the party happened.

Gavin was lucky enough to be well known enough and affiliated with a popular enough company to get invited to all sorts of events.  They weren’t the most extravagant parties, but they were good enough that he could get drunk for free and find someone pretty to take home.  And the connections he made were good, too, but the free booze and any ass he could get were definitely the highlights.

But of course, who does he see at the party?  Ryan Haywood.  Gavin can’t decide whether to avoid him at all costs, or go and try to catch up with him.  He was pretty popular, though, maybe that would save Gavin from any sort of socially expected conversations.  But before Gavin could slip away, Ryan saw him.

“Gavin?  It’s so good to see you!” Ryan extracted himself from the group of people surrounding him, much to the dismay of the several women and at least one man, to go up to Gavin.  “It’s been so long.” He rested his hand on Gavin’s shoulder and fire crawled its way over Gavin’s skin.

Shit.

He slapped on a happy face and met Ryan’s gaze.  “Hey, Ryan!  I didn’t know that you would be here.” He really didn’t.  And he really didn’t want to be dealing with him right now.  He was trying to get over this… whatever this was.

“I mean, this company did produce my cooking show, and it’s been doing very well.  I imagine they would invite me to their celebration parties.”

“Of course.” Gavin took a deep drink of his whiskey to try and avoid talking with Ryan anymore.

Though… perhaps the best way to go over this – whatever it was – was to just spend another night with Ryan.  Hair of the dog, and all that.

“Hey, Ryan?” Gavin sidled up close to Ryan’s side.  He had been talking about something, but Gavin hadn’t been paying attention.  He wrapped his hand around Ryan’s bicep and sighed into him, trying to direct his mind away from anything so trivial as their time apart.  Because they can pick things up right where they left off.  “This party is kinda boring, innit?”

Ryan started, shocked at that change of topic.  “I mean, I guess.  I’m usually not one for parties anyway.  Why?”

Gavin giggled, just the way he knew would draw someone in, and it seemed that it was working for Ryan.  It might’ve helped that he knew Ryan was already almost completely into him anyway.  “Then how about we get outta here?  Spend a little time…” Gavin looked Ryan up and down, “catching up.”

Ryan’s eyes went wide and he glanced around.  “Yeah.  I, um, I have a hotel nearby, if you wanted to go over there?”

“That sounds _fantastic_.”

-

The moment they were in the room, Ryan and Gavin were on each other.  Gavin falling into Ryan’s grasp, and groaning about how much he missed this.  Ryan might’ve said that he missed Gavin, but Gavin was too busy begging to get his hair pulled to listen too closely.  Gavin was honestly willing to say anything so long as it meant that Ryan would fuck him sooner.

Ryan seemed a bit worried about this development, but he was so willing to do whatever Gavin wanted and be what he wanted that he let it go.  At least for the moment.  There was hesitance before he kissed Gavin, before he growled to tell Gavin to beg if he wanted to be fucked.

-

The morning sun filtered through the curtains of Ryan’s hotel room, waking Gavin.  He was worried at first, the slight pounding in his head and back, paired with the unfamiliar room surprising him.  But when he found himself curled up against Ryan’s chest, it all came back to him.  And he smiled happily as he was gazing upon sleeping form.

He suggested this, because he wanted to scratch that itch he had, but thinking about it… no.  This was going to be it.  But he was going to enjoy it while he was here.  The moment he left this room, this was the end.  So Gavin snuggled into Ryan’s chest even more, falling back into a light slumber to the sound of his heart beating.

 

“Gavin?”

Gavin hummed as he was awoken with fingers running through his hair.  “Good morning.” Gavin whispered, his eyes slow to open.  Though the easy smile on his face fell when he saw the set in Ryan’s eyebrows.  “What’s up?”

“Why did we do this?”

Gavin propped himself up on his elbows to watch over Ryan’s expression, “Because… it was fun?  Because I haven’t been able to find someone as good as you?  I dunno.”

Ryan thought over the words for a second, the gears turning almost visibly.  “Would you like to go out with me?”

Gavin drew back a little.  This was the opposite of what he wanted to happen.  Maybe if Ryan suggested that they keep this up, maybe he would have accepted.  But going out?  Becoming something… _serious_?  That wasn’t something Gavin did.

And Ryan seemed to get the hesitance in Gavin’s expression.  “It doesn’t have to be too serious, but… Gavin I’m totally taken with you, and I would feel far better about this if we could… put something more concrete to this.  I want to know that you are mine.”

Everything within Gavin told him to not do it.  “Alright.  We can try it out.  I don’t really do relationships though.” Shit.

A smile bloomed across Ryan’s face, lighting it up.  It made Gavin’s heart beat faster.  “As long as you’re willing to try.” He took Gavin’s shoulders and pulled him close to kiss him with all the emotions that Gavin tried to ignore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months, but Gavin thinks it will be fine to let Ryan meet his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I remembered this after several people left kudos (and likes on tumblr) so I had inspiration to write more of this. Also, I just needed to be gay through writing. So here is another chapter.

“So, how would you like to meet my parents?” Gavin had his feet kicked up on arm of the couch, his head nestled on Ryan’s lap.  Ryan’s body shook as he low key choked on his drink.

“Gav, I think we’ve talked about saying surprising things when something is in my mouth-“ Ryan pauses a moment as he considers what he just said, but allows himself to let it slide.  “But your parents?  Really?”

“I mean, my mum is a big fan and I think she would die if it happened.  But she always asks about you, since she knows we’re friends.”

“Right.”  Ryan’s voice audibly fell and caused Gavin to sit up and look at him.

“You thought I meant…”

“Yeah, I know.  I know we aren’t doing that.”

Gavin hesitated before sliding back down to cuddle up to Ryan and flip through his phone.  “I was thinking maybe you and her could get together to do a little cooking?  I would say I would help as well, but you know I’m rubbish at anything more than pasta and sandwiches.”

Ryan absently twisted his fingers in Gavin’s soft locks, “That’s not true!  But… you do make a better sous chef than actually doing the cooking.”

Gavin got a wicked grin on his face and coaxed Ryan’s fingers to tighten in his hair, “I do like to take orders.  And I’m damn good at it.” He laughed when Ryan’s face flushed red.

“That… you… do.” Ryan’s eyes flicked to his bedroom where they hadn’t bothered to clean up the restraints from that morning.  The same ones that had left the red marks on Gavin’s wrists.  No matter how many times they used them, Gavin still liked to struggle and pull at them.

Gavin loved making Ryan flustered.  It was such a wonder that this soft man who loved to cook and talk about nerdy things would also be so dominant in bed.  And out of bed.  Pretty much anywhere and everywhere he could be dominant.  It was such a shame that he kept trying to bugger it all up with _feelings_.

“So, I’ll tell my parents that you will be coming over next week?  I don’t think either of us had plans that weekend, and I know that because of the distance they will insist we stay the night.  If that’s fine.  I think there is space in my old room, if you don’t mind that.” Gavin’s fingers tapped away at his phone, writing out plans and coordinating the trip.

“That’s no trouble at all.”  Gavin jumped as Ryan’s fingers slithered their way under his shirt, and skating through the hair on his stomach, “I’ll get to see where my Gavin grew up.  Maybe there will be embarrassing secrets there to uncover.” It was apparently Ryan’s turn to make Gavin hot a bothered.  And he couldn’t help but squirm and he felt his cheeks and neck flush.

“Ryan…” It was barely a whisper.  More like a plea as Gavin dropped his phone and gripped at Ryan’s clothes.

\--

“Mrs. Free!  It is so lovely to finally meet you!” Gavin would have thought that Ryan was laying it on thick if he hadn’t known him to be like this before with literally everyone.  Including him.

“Oh, Mr. Haywood, the pleasure is all mine.  I have been such a fan of yours for so long, and I cannot believe that you are going to be here and letting me cook with you.” Gavin rolled his eyes, but smiled as he watched his normally level-headed mother completely fangirl about Ryan.  If only she knew how far their relationship went.

“Please, call me Ryan.  And it always brings me joy to cook with others.  I learned how to cook from my mother first.  Oh!  And as a little thank you for hosting me, I brought you this:” Gavin couldn’t help but beam as Ryan handed over the plain tome in his hand.  “This is an advanced copy of my next cookbook.  It isn’t finished, and is a little rough around the edges, but it has some of my favorite recipes to make with my family.  I even signed it for you.” His mother’s mouth dropped and it made Gavin so happy to help have this little gift happen.  It had been too long since he saw his parents, so he hoped this trip would make up for it.

 

Once Gavin was able to fight off his mother’s thanks for long enough to get him and Ryan into his room for a moment to themselves.  “I love my mother, but she can be a bit… much.  I’m sorry if it got annoying or anything.”  Gavin flopped himself down on his bed with a sigh.

“No, no, she could never be annoying, she is merely enthusiastic, and I love that about her.  But I am glad that after the trip we have a moment to rest.” Ryan settled himself down next to Gavin on the bed, before leaning over to press a lingering kiss to his lips, “And a moment to ourselves, in your old room.” Gavin hummed and slipped his fingers into Ryan’s hair to pull him into another kiss, deeper, and almost sweeter.  He was just feeling a little… extra today.  Especially as he pulled Ryan on top of him and he wound his arms around his neck.

But of course, a knock at his door stopped any intimacy that might have occurred.  “Christ, it’s like I’m 17 again, can’t I just make out with a guy in peace?” He disconnected from Ryan and arranged himself in case she wanted to come in.  “What is it?”

“I just brought some extra linens, and to make sure that Ryan was fine sharing the room with you.  The couch is quite comfy, and I’m sure you’d fit.”

“Mrs. Free, I can assure that I am more than fine with sharing this room.  I’ve slept on my fair share of floors in my time.”  Ryan rose to answer the door while Gavin just held his head in his hands from embarrassment.  “But I do thank you for the extra linens.”

“Feel free to kick him out of the bed if you need it.”

“Of course.  We will see you once we’ve settled in.” Ryan beamed until the moment he knew Gavin’s mother wasn’t going to return.  He deposited the linens on the ground and then immediately returned to press Gavin back down to the mattress.

 

They were only allowed a little time together before they were dragged out to a nice restaurant and to go shopping for the next day of cooking.  Gavin’s mother was thrilled to have someone actually want to go shopping with her.  That and because Ryan took the opportunity to start the lesson early with talking about the quality of ingredients and where he usually cut corners.  Gavin noticed how quick Ryan was to make sure that he covered the cost and not Gavin’s mother.  The transaction happened so fast – several people noticed who Ryan was – that Gavin’s mother didn’t even have the time to protest before it was all said and done.

As his mother huffed and insisted on carrying the bags out to the car, Gavin bumped shoulders with Ryan to shoot him a knowing smile.  “You didn’t have to do that, you know.” He whispered as his mother’s protest carried on.

Ryan shrugged, “I know, but I wanted to.  Gotta make a good impression.  Besides, I have to pay her back for putting us up for the night.  And for raising such an amazing person.” Ryan threw a cocky grin to Gavin when he stopped moving and turned bright red.  “Was it something I said?” Ryan chuckled quietly as Gavin went to catch back up, not wanting to be left behind.

\--

That night Gavin was just happy that he could pull Ryan away.  Or really, he was happy to get his mother off of Ryan.  He could only hear her fawning over him and asking about his work and how he and Gavin met so many times before he wanted to leave and never come back.  He loved his mother, but he just needed to not deal with that all weekend.

Besides, once he had the door locked behind them, he brought Ryan down to just… hold him close.  He wanted to say it was just because he was tired and liked just being with Ryan to help him fall asleep.  It was not out of… no.  It was just because Ryan was bigger than him and was nice to hold.  Even on his tiny bed.

“I’m having fun so far.  Your parents are adorable, and so nice.” Ryan ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair and buried his nose in the fluff.

“I’m glad,” Gavin’s words were muffled against Ryan’s chest.  He was starting to drift off, even though he was still completely dressed from the day.  “I did worry at some point that they would get annoying.  Especially my mother, she is very… enthusiastic.  And I didn’t want you to regret spending more than a day here.”

“I like being with you, no matter what we’re doing.”

Gavin could feel a blush cover his face.  And he was starting to think that Ryan was getting… sappy again.  He had been sappy and mushy this entire day, but he wasn’t able to distract him before.  But now they were alone, and his parents were in their room across the house.  Gavin tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Ryan’s.  Sure, he had agreed to be exclusive with Ryan, but he wasn’t going to be swept away by Ryan’s fancy words about how much he cared.  Gavin just wanted the physical perks of the relationship.

But there was still something about the way Ryan talked about their… relationship that made Gavin’s heart beat faster.  And he pulled himself on top of Ryan to coax him to go further with touching him and kissing him.  And Ryan’s voice rumbled low in his ear, “Oh, you want to do this here?  Now?” His hands skirted up under Gavin’s shirt.

“I always need you.” Gavin nearly whimpered, getting ready to follow orders and being pushed and pulled around.

“You are always needy.  But you’re loud, and you don’t want anyone to hear, do you?” Gavin backed off, his mouth turning in a frown.  “Though I am sure there’s a way you can get what you want, and stay quiet…” Ryan mocked thinking it over, before pushing Gavin back a little to sit on the edge of the bed.  And Gavin very happily scurried to the floor and got on his knees in between Ryan’s spread legs.  “That’s a good boy.”

\--

As both his mother and Ryan knew, Gavin loved to be a nuisance in the kitchen.  With Ryan, he would usually throw himself all over him, or distract him with kisses and lewd jokes.  But with his mother, and like this moment, he just sits on the counters and fusses with his phone and generally is just a nuisance.  An adorable nuisance as his mother calls him.  And that Ryan whispers to him when Gavin’s mother leaves for moment.  Gavin frowns when he says it, and especially when Ryan has the audacity to steal a kiss just before his mother returns.  He sends a near furious text asking why he would do something that could get them caught like that.  Ryan just shrugs.  And that annoys Gavin more than if he had responded.  Why was he being so cocky?  If his parents found out, he would have to explain what he and Ryan were, and that they were close because they were… together.  Sort of.

Gavin stews during the prep.  He can’t believe that Ryan would be so reckless.  Not only would that put Gavin in an awkward situation with his parents, but he wasn’t sure what Ryan would do if anyone else found out.  And Gavin loved his parents, but if they told anybody, and word got out.  He didn’t want to ruin Ryan’s career because of a silly kiss.

“Gavin, do you want to try it?” His train of thought was broken when Ryan came up to him, spoon in hand, holding it up for Gavin to test.  Gavin leaned forward to get the spoon of… something.  Something delicious.  “Good?”

“Like always.” Gavin covered his mouth as he chewed, watching Ryan turn away to continue with his mix.  And Gavin couldn’t help a smile as Ryan laughed at something his mother said, and how… gorgeous he looked working in the kitchen.  This really was Ryan’s calling, to be in the kitchen, and teaching other people how to cook.  And he was so… pretty, in the little cottage kitchen, with the sunlight filtering over his blond hair, making it shine.  It seemed so right to have him here, and be with him, and-

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me love you. I will think about you every time I eat a warm cookie. Or have a really good cup of coffee.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr for some more sweet ragehappy action: [theloveandthestuff](https://theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
